The Magic Set
by Kinshou Tenshi
Summary: Leglan, daughter of the Elven prince, Legolas, is a rogue elf who somehow manages to find friends. Leglan and her friends venture through a land corrupted with evil to find the three magic set items...


The Magic Set

All it takes is a ring, an amulet, a ruby, and you're all mighty

By Kayli Winger 

    Chapter 1

In medieval times, deep in a dark, gloomy forest, there was one girl, an elf. A rogue elf. She lived alone never trying to contact or communicate with anyone or anything. She spent all her time making perfect weapons incase she entered combat. Her name was Leglan, one of the most powerful elves in the world.

It all started one morning. The dew drops were slowly dripping off the leaves, the forest was renewing it's beauty that it had many years ago. There was a great war so long ago that set fire to the forest, and Leglan strived to survive. She barely made it out of the flaming forest before it was nothing but dry dirt, and ashes. But Leglan did not care. It was her home, so she lived there since that horrible tragedy. She spent all of her time making her weapons, so that one day she could seek revenge on the dwarves and warriors who battles in her beloved forest.  

Leglan was sitting on a small tree stump, she was sharpening a blade for her spear. She found some steel on the ground one day from a warrior's sword. It had been blessed with mage's magic. She found the finest, hardest, strongest wood in the forest and made a bow and arrows. She found some string from many elves defending themselves and each other, and she put them all together into one powerful string.

Leglan was sitting on her stump carving her blade when she herd a noise coming from the entrance of the forest. Leglan quickly put her quiver on her back, put her bow around her, and grabbed her spear. She jumped to the lowest tree branch, springing up higher and higher in a blur. At the top she leapt to the next tree until she was at the entrance of the forest. She listened carefully to the travelers.

"We finely made it to the Elven forest," he pants, "let's search and wipe out every elf in here so King Magettin can pay us the 10,000 gold reward!"

Leglan closed in on the people. She realized that they weren't even people! 

They were some kind of brown orc. Brown Orcs were very rare, Leglan had never seen one before. She put her hand on the branch below her, and swung down to the next branch so she could hear. She was about to swing down more, but her foot slipped from the branch, and she started to fall. She felt someone grab her hand and pull her up. Leglan quickly glanced up at the person. She had evil and hatred in her eyes to try and scare the person off. But the person, the elf, just stared and smiled back at Leglan.

"Who…are you? And what are you doing in MY forest?!" Leglan whispered loudly. She grabbed onto another branch and pulled her hand away from the other elf.

"I'm Ashley," the elf said. Leglan just glanced at her evilly. She shoved Ashley away with her elbow, and listened to the orcs.

"Go away," Leglan spat, "I'm trying to listen!"

"I can be quiet." Ashley said shutting up.

"Are you always this annoying?" Leglan asked venomously. Ashley turned away. She pushed a branch to the side and began to leave. Leglan looked back. She saw that Ashley was with an ogre and a knight.

"Whatever," Leglan said in her mind. Again she listened to the orcs.

"We'll start by destroying the whole forest!" One of the five orcs shouted. They all raised their clubs. Leglan was furious. She jumped out of the tree and sprinted to Ashley and her friends.

"I…I need your help." Leglan hesitated.

"YOU need OUR help?" Ashley said trying to rub it in.

"YES, just come on, follow me…"

Leglan walked to the entrance on the ground, not in a tree. They met face to face with the "travelers."

The Orcs raised their clubs, Ashley and Leglan readied there bows, Cole, the ogre, raised his large, heavy morning star, and Taylor, the knight, drew his sword. The battle commenced. Blood soon covered the forest. It became another horrifying, gory, battle zone. One orc ran away, only to come back with fire on his club and threw it at Ashley and Leglan, who were standing back to back defending each other. Leglan quickly sensed the danger, and shot an arrow, blocking it's course. Her arrow was so strong that it pierced the club, and it shattered into oblivion. Leglan stood, amazed at what she had done. An orc dove at Leglan with his club in hand ready to strike. Ashley saw, and shot her arrow at him, felling him just in time, right before injuring Leglan. 

Leglan looked over at Ashley, with a grin on her face. "Ready to do this?!" Leglan shouted. Every one raised their weapons and charged at the remaining orcs. Taylor slayed one orc, Cole smashed two, and Ashley and Leglan killed the last one.

"Tell me this Leglan, are you always this crazy in battle?" Ashley laughed. 

Leglan looked confused. "I was crazy?" She asked, "I was not crazy!!" Leglan yelled and started to run away. 

Ashley started after her, but Cole and Taylor grabbed her. "Ashley, this is her forest, she can go anywhere that she desires…let her go." Taylor said in a calm, wise voice.

Chapter 2

"Yah Ashley let her go," Cole said trying to act as wise as Taylor.

Leglan ran as fast as she could, then jumped into a tree and disappeared.

"Will we ever see her again?" Ashley asked sadly.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's really her decision." Taylor answered.

"Uh…Yes." Cole agreed. Ashley laughed at Cole. "What? What's wrong Ashley?" Cole asked. Ashley just turned and walked in the direction of where Leglan had gone. 

"Ashley, where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"I'm finding our friend. You guys can come or not." Ashley began walking. Taylor and Cole looked at each other, then started to follow their comrade.

Ashley, Cole, and Taylor were on the trail of Leglan. It took a while, but they followed her the whole way. None complained, well Cole did a little, but just a little. They finally saw a giant village made of trees, wood and rocks. Ashley, Cole, and Taylor were confused. They had followed Leglan there, but they didn't have any idea as to where they were. The threesome looked around. Ashley continued on  into the strange village. She had never been there before, but strangely, felt like she belonged. 

Ashley looked around at all the…ELVES. She was surprised. Never had she seen so many elves in one place in a long time. She caught sight of Leglan.

"LEGLAN!!! Over here!" Ashley shouted. All the elves looked at her. Then their eyes shifted to behind her. Their happy grins turned into angry frowns and they all readied their bows. Leglan looked over at the elves, then at Ashley, then at Cole and Taylor. She jumped up, "Cole, Taylor, RUN!!!" Leglan shouted.

The elves all charged at the young men, shooting franticly. Cole and Taylor got ready  themselves for battle, Leglan jumped into a tree. She was scared and confused, because she didn't know WHOM to help. As she sat and wondered, Ashley jumped into the tree and sat beside her. "Shouldn't you be helping your friends?!" Leglan shouted. 

"YOU are my friend, and I am helping you." 

"Your just sucking up to me." Leglan said disgustedly. 

"And why would I do that?"

"I dunno, you want to be my friend or something." Leglan stated fiercely. 

"Look I'm trying to  help, and if you don't want it, then fine!" Ashley shouted as she jumped from the tree.

Leglan looked at her and decided to follow her. Picking up her spear, she jumped out behind Ashley. "What are you doing here?" Ashley asked. 

"I'm helping okay!"

"Okay," Ashley raised her bow, drew two arrows from her quiver and shot them at the same time. Leglan hesitated, the elves were her friends. Then she let out a yell and charged at them. After killing a couple, she jumped in front of Cole and Taylor, shielding them.

Leglan spun around her spear and deflected all the arrows. Then she quickly drew her bow and grabbed as many arrows as she could hold and shot them all. 

All of the elves from the village were dead. Leglan was sad, and angry, grabbing all her weapons she again, fled. 

"I don't think we should have followed her…" Cole said shaking his head. 

"We should have just let her come to her senses and return to us, instead, we had to follow her." Taylor said looking at Ashley. 

"Hey! I didn't ask to be followed! So it's not my fault!" Ashley screamed and chased Leglan. 

"I don't think she likes us any more…" Cole said sadly. 

"You're right my friend, but she will return." 

"What if she needs our help?"

"She has Leglan to protect her. She's just an elf, but I sense a very strong power inside her." Taylor stated. 

"Elves have power?" Cole scratched his head, "Strong power? This whole elf thing confuses me…and why is Leglan so mean all the time?" 

"I don't know friend, maybe it has to do with her past. We shall go to the library and research this forest. Ashley and Leglan will be fine without us". Cole and Taylor walked into the distant mist, and disappeared out of sight. They headed to the library in a far away town. It will be a very long journey for them.

Chapter 3

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" Ashley asked. 

"Why should I?" Leglan asked. 

"Why shouldn't I?" 

"Just stop!" Leglan shouted. She and Ashley went threw the forest quietly. They never talked to each other, never made any communication.

"Why won't you just say something?!?!" Ashley shouted. 

"Why are you even following me?!"

"Well, I dunno, it just seemed like a good idea." Ashley said to Leglan. 

"Shut up a second, okay." Leglan whispered. She tilted her head into the forest and listened. 

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!!YOU SHUT UP!!" Ashley shouted. Leglan got mad and knocked Ashley over. "HEY!!!! That wasn't nice!" Ashley screamed. 

"Just be quite then!" Leglan said. She listened into the forest. 

"What is it?" Ashley asked softly. 

"I'm not sure…" Leglan answered, "Well whatever it is it's huge."  "Really?" 

"Yah really!" 

"Well sorry!"

"It's okay." Leglan said, "but get ready for the battle of your life."

"Come on, it's 2vs1, we have to win!" 

"No we don't, it's something huge! Just prepare your bow, and I'll get out my spear." Leglan pulled out her spear, and she spun it around her body. Ashley store at her, and laughed. "What?" Leglan asked. 

"Nothing…" Ashley said.

They herd big loud footsteps behind the trees. "Ashley, There…is…" Leglan hesitated.

"What? Is it bad? I can take bad news." Ashley said.

"You sure?...cause…there…there is three of them…" Leglan said with great fear in her voice.

"THREE??? We could probably take one, maybe two, but three?!" Ashley shouted.

"We can try, but…it won't be easy." Leglan said.

"Yah, I know…But, what if we…you know…" Ashley hesitated.

"We can't." Leglan said. 

"We CAN'T??" Ashley asked, "How come?" 

"We just can't…look, we won't cover each other so we're on our own. We just have to handle our selves okay?" Leglan said.

"That's fine with me." Ashley said. Out of the trees three big things stepped out. 

"Get ready." Leglan took her spear and faced the blade to the trees. Ashley aimed an arrow at the other side of the forest. "You know what?" Leglan said. 

"What?" Ashley answered.

 "This time Taylor and Cole SHOULD have followed us…" The things were huge. Leglan didn't know what they were. "Ashley, you know what those are?" Leglan asked. They looked like small platinum dragons with teal eyes, they each hade two wings on each side of there body about the size of there bodies. They had huge medal horns from the top of there head down to their 10ft. Tails. 

"I think I've seen one before." Ashley thought.

 "They aren't as big as I thought." Leglan said. They were all about 25ft. Tall. 

"That's it! They are Pleatons." Leglan jumped on to one of the Pleaton's head. She took her spear and drove it into the Pleatons eye. It roared loudly and shot out medal beams from it's mouth. "Great! You made it mad!" Ashley shouted. 

"Just fight one!" Leglan shouted back. Leglan stabbed it's other eye. It jerked it's head and Leglan fell off. While she was falling the Pleaton swung his claws at her. It just missed her, but cut off most of her hair. It just went to her chin now. "You'll pay for that!" Leglan shouted. The pleaton stared at her neck. Leglan wore an amulet. The Pleaton shot out medal beams at her. They dried instantly as soon as they hit the ground. "Whoa…" Leglan jumped onto it's tail. She swiped at it, digging into the bone. It shook her off, and snapped at her. 

Leglan quickly jumped onto his head and kept stabbing him. It expanded it's wings, knocking down many trees. It flapped it's wings franticly, rising into the air quickly. Leglan kept her balance and kept stabbing the Pleaton. It would always swing it's claw at her neck trying the cut off her amulet. Leglan stopped, she quickly glanced at her amulet. It had a crescent moon on it, and the bottom tip of the moon there was a sun. Leglan held it in her hand. Then she swiped at the Pleaton's horn. It cut off and fell. Lelgan was amazed. She took her spear and faced the blade down. She stabbed it as hard as she could. It sliced through his hole body, and it quickly died. Leglan jumped down to the ground. When she hit the ground she fell because her energy was gone.

Leglan looked at the other Pleatons. One of them was dead. It had the fallen horn stuck in it's head. Leglan looked at Ashley. The Pleaton she was fighting had loads of arrows stuck in it. Leglan looked at Ashley's hand when she was about to shoot the arrow. Her finger had a ring on it. The ring had the same symbol on it that Leglan's amulet had. "Ashley, try to touch your ring right before you shoot an arrow!" Leglan shouted. Ashley pulled back her string. She quickly touched her ring to fast to see. The arrow sliced through the Pleaton and it died. 

Chapter 4

"Whoa…" Ashley said. "What happened?" Ashley sounded very confused. 

"I'm not sure…just tell me where you got that ring…" Leglan said. 

"I saw a goblin in the forest named 'Ikiwiki' with a ring trying to break it against a tree.   And I walked over to him and asked him why we was hitting the ring against the tree, and he threw it at me and ran." Ashley said. 

"Strange, I wonder where he got the ring…"Leglan said. 

"Well what's so special about it? Why did it help me kill that dragon thingy?" Ashley asked. 

"I have no idea…Maybe…" Lelgan started to say, "never mind…" 

"What? Maybe what?" 

"NEVER MIND!!" Leglan shouted at Ashley. 

"Sorry…" Leglan and Ashley kept walking. "So what's your story about your amulet?" Ashley asked. 

"It's none of your business." Lelgan shouted. 

"Well…what are you traveling around for? You have a quest your on?" 

"Well that I can tell you…you know my amulet and your ring, well those are part of the magic set items. There is one left. It is the ruby. The ruby is the very strongest of all the set items. It is more powerful then both our items combined. I am afraid that who ever holds the item may use it's powers for evil. Hopefully, no one has found it yet…But the bad thing is, if we ever find it, we will have to banish the items to another world. We will be weak again like before we never got the items." Leglan said.

 "Well, wouldn't it be like before we ever knew how to use the items?" Ashley asked. 

"No, not at all… you don't need to know how to use it to draw out its power. Who ever wears a set item automatically gets a power boost. And when you have a strong will or really want to win, it gives you extra power." Lelgan said. 

"Well, how do you know your going the right way?" Ashley asked.

 "I don't…" Leglan said. 

"YOU MEEN WE ARE JUST GOING NO WHERE HOPEING TO FIND SOMETHING?!" Ashley shouted. 

"Exactly" Leglan answered.

 "Okay…" Ashley said. They kept walking. They came to a castle. "Woa…" Ashley whispered. The castle was huge. 

"Are we going inside?" Leglan said looking at Ashley. 

"uh…yah…" they both walked into the castle. It was pitch black. They found their way to a staircase. And climbed it. In the next room it was dim. They saw two statues of big armored warriors with huge axes. "What the…" They both said. They walked slowly up to them. Their eyes flashed red and they stud up. "UH OH!" They shouted. They both swung their axes at the same time. Ashley and Leglan both jumped away at the same time. Then Ashley shot her bow and Leglan jabbed her spear at one. The stone warriors did every thing at the exact same time. Ashley and Leglan fought as hard as they could. But couldn't even damage them. 

They hit them plenty of times but never damaged them. "What's going on?!" Leglan shouted. 

"We can't damage them at all!" Ashley shouted back. "WHATS THE DEAL??!!" They shouted at the same moment. The stone warriors stopped for a second, then they started attacking again. 

"What just happened?" Leglan asked. 

"I have no idea…Well…I do have an idea! Take out your bow!" Ashley shouted. 

"But I'm not as good at my bow as you are!" Leglan admitted. 

"Come on! Take out an arrow, we have to shoot at the same time!" Ashley said. They where still dodging blows from the Stone warriors. "Okay…1…2…SHOOT IT!!!" They shouted at each other and shot an arrow at the stone warrior that was directly in front of them.

The Stone warriors fell and broke into pieces. "Is this a training castle or something?" Ashley asked. 

"Training is usually difficult…" Leglan bragged. 

"That was hard Leglan!!" Ashley shouted. 

"Well…maybe a little?" Leglan corrected herself. They walked on farther and what the stone warriors where guarding was an elevator to the next floor. They walked in and it went up to the next floor. Leglan and Ashley walked out into the next room. It was blindingly  bright. They squinted trying to look for the next enemy. They didn't see anything. But all of the sudden Leglan fell and moaned. 

"Leglan, what is it?!" Ashley asked. 

"Lightning…" Leglan moaned. 

"How do we defend against what we cannot see?" Ashley asked. 

"I don't know." Leglan said while still on the floor in shock. Leglan moaned louder. "It's still attacking! It seems like its mana never ends!" Leglan shouted. 

"Uh…" Ashley drew an arrow, she mumbled some words then ended with, "GUIDE MY ARROW!!!" Ashley shot her arrow. There was a little sound like a huge fly dieing. Ashley then fell to the ground.

 "Nice aim." Leglan complimented. There was no answer. "Ashley? Where are you?" Leglan asked. She just heard loud moans of pain. The light was too bright and she couldn't see anything. "What was that you were mumbling about before you shot your arrow?" Leglan asked.

"It was…a spell…taught to me a long time ago…" Ashley moaned.

"Can you use it again? You killed the first one, but I think there's more." Leglan said, finely standing up.

"You think!?" Ashley shouted. 

"Sorry!" Leglan yelled back.  

"No, I'm sorry, Leglan, the pains just to much for me."  

"Ashley, when you shot down one of the things, the light dimmed a little. Can you use the spell again?"

"It takes away a lot of energy but I can try…" Ashley forced herself to stand up, then she mumbled the words again. Leglan herd the shot of an arrow, then another sound of a fly dying. The room was just about as light as a nice summer day now. Leglan could make out two balls of light floating around. 

"I can't see them enough to run at them." Leglan said. Again Ashley mumbled the words and one fell. There was just one left. The light was dim. Leglan ran up and killed it. The ball of light exploded and turned into a door. Leglan and Ashley walked threw. 

In the next room, every thing seemed in order. Except for the rumbling in the ground. "Leglan, why are you on this quest?" Ashley asked. 

"You mean, we're already this far, and that question just came to mind?! Wait a second…you don't want to quit and run away do you?! need you to help kill stuff!!!" Leglan shouted. 

"Uh…well…what's the answer then???" Ashley asked. 

"Oh yah…well…I…I won't tell you, I'm sorry…" Leglan said. Out of the middle of the room a giant fire serpent shot out of the ground. "Whoa!" they gasped. Ashley shot an arrow, but it burned and disintigrated. Leglan pulled out her spear, and charged at the serpent. The serpent glared at her, then noticed that her amulet was glowing. While she ran the amulet glowed so much that it looked like her body was the light that she faced before.   

Leglan dove at the serpent. It quickly dove underground. She turned around, still glowing. She held her hands together. "There." she whispered. Leglan dove at the ground. The serpent shot up right before she hit the ground. The serpent screeched, then dove back underground. "Leglan…how did you know that the serpent was going to be there?" Ashley asked. Leglan just looked at her. Her eyes were bright yellow and shone as intensely as her amulet did.

Then the serpent came up again. Leglan drew her attention back to it. It flew above her and spit out fire. She quickly moved to the side. The fire serpent went back underground. Leglan ran, fallowing the serpent that was underground. She then bumped into Ashley. Leglan sensed that the serpent was rising. She pushed Ashley out of the way.  The fire serpent rose and hit Leglan and she fell, the glow disappeared. 

"Leglan!" Ashley shouted. She glowed the same as Leglan did. Ashley pulled out her bow, sensing the serpent. Right when it jumped out, Ashley shot it, and it fell to death. Ashley ran over to Leglan. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine…" Leglan said trying to get up. Ashley helped her. They couldn't find a door. The ground started rumbling again. "Is it back?"

Chapter 5

"No." Ashley said, she just knew. A hole opened in the roof. "How do we get up there?" Ashley and Leglan questioned. Just then a giant hand reached down and grabbed them, and pulled the two up. They arrived in the next room. A huge giant was standing there. He was holding a giant sword. There was a hole in the sword, and in it, was the ruby

"The ruby!" Ashley shouted. 

You aint getting it from mey." The giant laughed. 

"We need it!" Leglan shouted. 

"HA! What for?" The giant asked angrily. 

"TO TAKE THEM OFF THIS EARTH!! These items are to dangerous to be around people!" Leglan shouted, "Give the ruby to me now!!" 

"NEVER!!" the giant shouted. He swung his giant sword at Leglan and Ashley. 

"AAAAHHHH!!" They screamed. They jumped away just in time.

You were lucky…" The giant swung his sword again. It missed Ashley, but hit Leglan right at her ankles.      

"AH!!" She screamed in pain. 

"LEGLAN!!!!" Ashley shouted. 

"GET OUT OF HERE ASHLEY!!"

"IM NOT LEAVING YOU!!"

"Get out of here! I'll follow you, just leave!" 

"What about our quest?"

"Forget about it! Living is better, we can't complete out quest!" Leglan shouted angrily.

"You can run, but I'm staying here." Ashley stated.

"HEY! If you haven't noticed, my heels are gushing blood, I SORT OF CAN'T RUN!!!" Leglan shouted. 

"Sorry…" Ashley apologized.

"Are you girls going to talk all day, or FIGHT???!!!!" Loferace (the giant) asked angrily and annoyed. Leglan stood up and Ashley put her hand over Leglan's shoulder. Leglan took Ashley's hand off. She limped close to the giant. Leglan looked up at Loferace. He looked back down.

"Are you scared little elf?" He asked.  

"Should I be? Big ogre thingy…" Leglan drew her spear and grabbed onto her amulet. Leglan's eyes burst with light. She glowed.

"What's going on?!" The ogre asked confusingly. 

"What do you think?! I'm killing you!" Leglan laughed evilly. Leglan pointed the point of her spear at Loferace. "Goodbye." Leglan grinned and the point of her spear blazed. It flashed and the whole room was blindingly bright for about five seconds, than came back to normal. The point of the spear's light lifted up into a ball at the top of Leglan's spear. Loferace backed up a step.

"What's the matter ogre? Scared?" Leglan laughed quietly. The ball shot off of the spear and a trail of brightness followed the ball. It hit Loferace at full force, and then a beam came out from the ground beneath him and exploded. The light from Leglan's eyes glowed really bright. Then light shot off from her and hit Loferace. Smoke came up around him. Leglan was back to normal. She fell, but Ashley hurried and caught her. 

The smoke cleared at Loferace was still standing. "Is that the best you can do little elf?" He chuckled. Leglan and Ashley were amazed. "HA!!" Loferace laughed, "I knew that you couldn't even scratch me!" 

Leglan looked at Ashley. They both took out there bow and quickly touched there set items, then shot arrows. Loferace laughed. 

"You can't hurt me!! HAHA!!" Loferace picked up his sword, and started to swing it at Leglan and Ashley. 

"AH!!!" They screamed in fear. All of the sudden Taylor jumped out from an open window and slashed Loferace with his sword.

"Arrrgiarr!!" Cole squeezed through the window and hit Loferace on the head with his mace.

"Cole? Taylor?" Said Ashley and Leglan beaming with happiness. 

"We uh we…um…" Cole tried to remember something.

"We've come to help you." Taylor said patting Cole on the back.

"YA!" Cole shouted. Taylor took at his sword and jumped up to Loferace's sword. (Which was about 10times bigger than Taylor) 

Leglan and Ashley jumped up onto the giant sword too. Cole soon jumped after them. They saw the ruby and tried to remove it. Leglan and Ashley grabbed onto there set items. The two elves glistened and got it out. 

"NO!!" Loferace shouted. Leglan and Ashley's eyes were glowing with a brilliant yellow light. They jumped off.

"Ashley," Leglan said gladly.

"Leglan," Ashley responded. They both grinned. Ashley mumbled her words and Leglan drew back her arrow as far as she could. "Guide my arrow!!" Ashley shouted. 

"Well…I'm shooting it!!" Leglan shouted. They let go of their bow strings and their arrows shot, Ashley's arrow spun around Loferace's head, confusing him, then it dropped down onto Loferace's forehead. 

Chapter 6

"Owey!" Loferace shouted in pain. Leglan's arrow shot super-fast and hit Loferace in the stomach, then came out of his back and stuck into the wall. Loferace shouted in more pain. Taylor jumped up really high, raised his sword, then fell, putting his sword out and slashing through Loferace.

Loferace didn't say anything as his two parts fell and hit the ground. Leglan, Ashley and Taylor were stunned. No one spoke, they were holding in laughter and happiness.

"Well…I GUESS I DID IT!!!" Taylor shouted.

"TAYLOR!!!" Ashley and Leglan screamed, "We did more than you!!"

Cole stood by one of Loferace's "parts" hitting Loferace's foot with his club.

"COLE!!" Leglan, Ashley and Taylor shouted.

"WHAT?!" Cole asked.

"HE'S DEAD!!!"

"HE IS??"

"YEAH!!! HE IS!!!!!!"

"Are you sure?"

"YES!!"

"Okay…BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Cole whined. 

"You hit him on the head once!" Leglan and Ashley implied.

"Oh yea!" Cole was happy. Leglan, Ashley and Taylor laughed.

"Well…ME AND ASHLEY DID IT!!" Leglan stated.

"Hey!" Taylor shouted. Ashley, and Leglan laughed even harder.

"Good job." Leglan said punching Ashley on the shoulder.

 "You celebrated too soon…" A voice said. Suddenly Ashley fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ashley!! Who said that?" Leglan asked. "Come out and fight!" Leglan walked around. Leglan turned her head. Her eyes were sharp and serious. 

"What?" Cole asked.

"He's…not…dead…" Leglan whispered while waving her arms and walking, trying to find Loferace. Something hit Cole on the back of his head and he fell over like Ashley. Leglan and Taylor looked over at Cole.

"Uh...Oh." Taylor said, "This isn't good…"

"He's trying to number us down…" Leglan considered.

"To nothing?"

"I WOULD THINK SO!!!"

"Okay…" Taylor said backing down. Leglan turned around and took out her spear. She stood still and waited for Loferace to appear. Her eyes turned yellow once more as she growled. "What?" Taylor asked, "Why are you doing that?" Leglan's spear shone and her necklace started to float.    

            Leglan's whole body started to radiate a powerful aura. Ashley's ring slid off of her finger, then it floated to Leglan slipped onto her finger. The ruby-which was lying on the drifted to her and fit snugly into her bow. The she-elf grew fairy wings, her hair went straight and turned brown with her bangs highlighted blonde swiftly, she flew up into the air.

            "Hello." Loferace said. A fist appeared and shot out at Leglan, quick reflexes made her hand shoot up and catch it. Her eyes burned bright yellow and she drew an arrow. Putting it into her bow, the arrow glowed brightly.

            Taylor stared up at Leglan with wide eyes. His mouth dropped open as she shot the shining arrow. The arrow stopped and blew up in what looked like to be mid air. They heard a small scream, and Loferace appeared. 

            " Uh…hi?" Loferace said with mercy.

            "Hello." She shot another arrow at him and he screamed again. "That hurt, didn't it?" Leglan asked evilly.

            "A little…" Loferace lied. He swung his arm at Leglan, but she put up her arm, blocking the hit once again.

"You can't beat me. You know that right?" Leglan's voice got dark and cold. She glared venomously at Loferace. She knew that she couldn't lose. But she still feared the idea of it. She tried to hide her fear, and bring out all of the courage and pride that she could without falling apart.

"Little elf faerie…thing! You don't know who you're up against!" Loferace shouted angrily.

            "Yeah I do. Although I don't think you know who _you're_ up against." Leglan didn't even crack a smile. Her face was dead serious. She took out her spear and charged at Loferace. 

"You're making a big mistake faerie!" Loferace shouted.

"I'm an elf." Leglan corrected.

"Right, elf…" Loferace swung his fist at Leglan.

"Haven't you already tried this?" Leglan flung up her arm, blocking the blow. "Come on, give me something' new to work with!" Loferace glared at Leglan. Then he tried a full body assault. He jumped up, and attempted to land on top of the girl. She saw what he was planning and came up with an idea. She stayed still and let him fall on her. At the last second before he hit, she took out an arrow, and pointed the sharp part up. Loferace fell onto the arrow, and his eyes went white. Blood gushed out of his stomach where the arrow hit.

Chapter 7

"See ya Loferace." Leglan said. She flew out of the way before Loferace hit the ground. She hovered in the air and looked around. Taylor was still standing with his eyes wide and mouth hanging wide open. She gently lowered herself to the ground. Everything went back to normal. Her eyes turned back, her hair turned blond and went all spiky again. The wings disappeared, and Leglan smiled while she gazed at her surroundings. She looked over at Taylor. He was staring blankly at her. She laughed, and then walked over to Ashley. She lifted her over her shoulder, as she was still unconscious. Leglan then looked over at Cole. He was knocked out too. She sighed.  "Taylor!" He was still staring wide eyed at her. "Taylor! Get _over _here!"

"Uh…right!" Taylor ran over to Leglan. "W-what?" 'Don't hurt me,' he mumbled. 

"I'm not going to hurt you! Just get over there and carry Cole out!" Leglan demanded. She started to carry Ashley out of the castle.

"I'm supposed to _carry_ him?!" Taylor asked.                                                                                      "Drag him then!"

"Okay…" Taylor grabbed onto Cole's arms and painfully dragged him out of the castle. 

*           *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *           

Leglan reached to where her necklace used to be. It was gone. She looked down at her finger where Ashley's ring was. It too, was gone. The ruby was gone also. Leglan put her hand on her chest where her necklace used to be. A tear fell from her eye.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Nothing." Leglan quickly wiped away the tear and walked on.

"Sure…whatever…" Ashley walked on too. Then walked Taylor and Cole. They all followed Leglan. Leglan looked down at the ground. Another tear rolled down her cheek. She kept her hand on her chest, then she gripped her shirt and held on. More tears flowed down, and she sniffed. "Leglan! What's the matter?" Ashley asked again.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" She croaked.

"Is it the necklace? Is it gone?" Ashley asked. Leglan stopped walking. 'How'd she know?' she thought. She caught herself, and kept walking. 

"You don't have to hide from me." Ashley stated. Leglan didn't stop this time. She kept on walking, and disappeared off into the distance. 

Preview of book#2  
The Spirit

Leglan gets taken over by an evil spirit. She attacks everyone and injures Ashley too. She never remembers anything that she did when the spirit took over her body, but starts to figure that something happened when she wakes up at a different place then where she blacked out. Join Leglan on her journey to get rid of the evil spirit and save the world once more.


End file.
